Ultimate Gaming Competition: Turdious Edition
A new story I'm making! (you can make your own if you want) Intro Ceremony Host: WELCOME TO THE ULTIMATE GAMING COMPETITION SEASON 78 PREMIERE! THIS SEASON'S THEME IS TURDIOUS-NESS! Audience: (minor clapping) Host: Our contestants are... E.T. FROM E.T. ATARI! Audience: (huge clapping) Host: ...Billy Hatcher from the Billy Hatcher series! Audience: (throws eggs at him (in a good way (since Billy Hatcher likes eggs))) Host: ...and last but not least, Sackboy from LittleBigPlanet! Audience: (asplodes happily) Host: NOW LET THE GAMES BEGIN! Challenge #1 Preview Host: So it's a week after the opening ceremonies, and our first challenge shall be today! But let's first see the Behind the Scenes segment of Training! TRAINING VIDEO BELOW: Host: Let's start with Billy Hatcher's training. Billy Hatcher: So the first week of training was INTENSE! It was hard to train for the first challenge, not knowing what it is, so I decided to pretty much practice all forms of gaming skills that can possibly be needed. Speed, strength, flight, stanima, skill, accuracy, brains, etc. I did them all! Host: Great! Now let's go to ET's training sequence! ET: E.T. train hard. Host: Is that all? ET: E.T. say yes. Host: Okay.... well, now let's see Sackboy's progress. Sackboy: Training for me was easy. I built a bunch of training exercises on my planet for everything just like Billy Hatcher did. Except I did one other thing for training... fashion! Just in case of a tiebreaker, I wanna look good for the voters who break it! Host: Great! Now our first challenge is about to be announced! We'll see ya next week when it is! Challenge One Part 1 Host: We are back! Now it is time for us to announce what the first challenge is! Challenge #1, the challenge that sends the first person home is...... AIRPLANE DOGFIGHTS! ET: E.T. say yay! Billy Hatcher: WOOOHOOOO! Sackboy: I am ready! Host: Now you guys have an hour to aquire a plane! GO! ET: E.T. go find Elliot. Billy Hatcher: I think I have a flying egg back at the tent! Sackboy: I can create one on my LittleBigPlanet! ET: (finds Elliot) E.T. need Elliot's help. Elliot: What do you need? ET: Flying bike! Elliot: Okay! Anything else? ET: With guns and missles. Elliot: Oh... I probably don't have that... JOKE, OF COURSE I HAVE IT! ET: ... Elliot: Gertie is a terrorist so I've got some! ET: I knew it! Elliot: Here. (gives bike and guns) Host: Meanwhile, with Billy Hatcher! Billy Hatcher: WHERE IS MY FLYING EGG!? It's not here? Sackboy: Hey loser! Guess what I had for breakfast? Billy Hatcher: Go away Sackboy. Sackboy: No, I had EGGS! Billy Hatcher: Wait a minute... YOU WOULDN'T?!?!? Sackboy: I did! And the best part is that it made me able to fly! (flies) Now I can just use my bazooka and gun collection to fight Billy Hatcher: THAT'S CHEATING! Sackboy: LOL, too bad! And the competition is starting in 2 minutes! Good luck! Billy Hatcher: Uh oh... Challenge One Part Two Host: The challenge is starting now! Now let's see the contestant's planes! ET: E.T. has fly bike with guns. Sackboy: I am flying myself! And I have some guns to carry! Host: Where's Billy Hatcher and his plane? Billy Hatcher: (flies in) Right here! Sackboy: WUT? I THOUGHT I CHEATED YOU AND ATE YOUR PLANE! Host: What? Sackboy: I mean- Billy Hatcher: I flied by eating two minute fly pills (falls) I suppose I am automatically 2nd place now. Host: He's right. Our eliminated person this week is SACKBOY! Sackboy: NO! (gets banished) Host: You guys still have to fight to see your points for next week's advantage. Billy Hatcher: But I have no egg plane! Host: Here, use my helicopter. Billy Hatcher: Thanks! ET: Battle time? Host: Yep! BATTLE STARTS.... after these commercials! (commercial break) Challenge One Part 3 Host: Now that the commercials are over, it's battle time! Time for E.T. vs Billy Hatcher to see who gets the most points and the advantage on the next challenge! The battle starts... NOW! ET: (flies on bike and shoots at Billy) Billy Hatcher: (shoots back at E.T.) ET: (turns Billy into bacon) Billy Hatcher: (uses bacon as a power since bacon goes with eggs usually and launches missle at E.T.) ET: (tries to pedal the flying bike away, but gets hit and starts falling) Billy Hatcher: I didn't mean for you to fall! Sorry! I'll get the helicopter to catch you! (puts helicopter under E.T. without thinking but it chops up E.T.) ET: NOOOOEZ! (pieces fall) Billy Hatcher: SOWWY! Host: It looks like E.T. needs a quick hospital break. ET: (moan) need help... Billy Hatcher: I am so sorry I didn't mean to chop you up! ET: (moan) you suck... Billy Hatcher: AG IM SOWWY DATS IT I QUIT ET WINS BY DEFAULT! Host: Looks like E.T. wins by default now! ET: (moan) tooooo laaate... Billy Hatcher: No ET, don't die. ET: Okay. I WIN! Billy Hatcher: Wait, you were acting? ET: LOL yes! I WIN! Host: Looks like ET did some real strategy! And tricking, but, the winner is ET! ET: YAY! THE END! To be Continued Category:Random Works! Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Stories Category:Random Stories Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:Ultimate Gaming Competitions Category:LittleBigPlanet Category:Billy Hatcher Category:E.T. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Video games Category:Epic Games Category:Stuff that No 1 cares about